Im not the only one
by Chic vampire
Summary: Basada en la canción "Im not de only one" de Sam Smith.


**Summary: **Basada en la canción "I'm not the only one" de Sam Smith.

**Nota de la autora: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, provienen de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**"I'm Not The Only One"**

* * *

**7:18** Siento el sonido de las escaleras, cada vez siento sus pasos más cerca.

-Preparé el desayuno, amor- me solía gustar cada vez que Edward bajaba para irse a trabajar. Se vestía siempre con sus trajes exportados, olía a crema de afeitar y colonia costosa.

-Comeré algo de camino al trabajo, estoy retrasado- mantuve mi sonrisa.

-No hay problema, ¿vendrás a cenar?- por más que trataba de contener mi ansiedad, el temblor de mis manos me delataban.

-Todavía no sé, hay nuevos inversionistas y pueda que deseen cenar conmigo- asentí.

-Si cabe la posibilidad que vayas con nosotros te llamaré- mi sonrisa se volvió un poco más real. Me quedé unos segundos pensando que me pondría, los suficientes para escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Corrí para darle el alcance, recién abría la puerta de su auto.

-¿Te vas a ir sin darme un beso?- fue apenas un roce de labios lo que necesité para darme cuenta que aunque se hubiera bañado, la esencia de la niña seguía impregnada en él.

-Ojalá tengas un buen día- me dio una mueca que intentó parecer una sonrisa antes de entrar al auto.

**7:27 **Escuché las rejas cerrarse, era ahí cuando mi ansiedad alcazaba el topo.

Tiré mis zapatos de taco, subí corriendo para revisar la ropa con la que vino ayer. Edward no repetía durante la semana los trajes así que yo debía colgarlos hasta que vinieran de la lavandería.

Fue ahí donde empezó todo. Era increíble cómo un acto tan sencillo como descolgar y colgar trajes podía arruinar mi vida.

Los sábados por la tarde llegaban todos los trajes pero hace dos meses llegó un paquete demás. Un pequeño sobre donde encontré la cuenta de un restaurante exclusivo. Podrían llamarme paranoica pero una mujer sabe cuándo su esposo la engaña.

Luego de eso empecé a notar otros detalles como el hecho que no llegaba para cenar ni los viernes ni los sábados. Cada dos semanas tenía un viaje de negocios a distintos sitios como Milán, Roma, Tokyo.

Estaba recorriendo el mundo con ella.

**7:38 **Me tomó una llamada para confirmar mis sospechas. Había encontrado una tarjeta de un hotel cercano, había separado la suite principal para hoy día.

Mi relejo me sobresaltó. Era una mujer guapa, tal vez no tan alta pero lo suficiente para que mis piernas se vieran estilizadas en un par de zapatos de taco. Llevaba un vestido ceñido a la cintura, había adelgazado cuatro kilos para que se me viera bien, era de color pastel, solía conseguir halagos de su parte cuando me lo ponía.

**8:25 **_´Me gustaría ir a Bali de nuevo, pasamos un fin de semana increíble hace dos años´_ esperé pacientemente su respuesta.

Tenía una pequeña fijación con oler sus prendas, la niña tenía un olor a fresas mezclado con lavanda. Muy a mi pesar no había descubierto quien era, tenía mis sospechas pero ninguna con fundamento.

**8:29 **_´No puedo esta semana, ya tengo programado un viaje a Los Ángeles. Veremos la próxima semana´ _era la respuesta que siempre recibía.

_´Lo haremos antes de que se acabe el año, no te preocupes. Te amo´_ trataba de lucir decente pero sin importar que hiciera mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que pensaba en lo que me estaba sucediendo. Tomé mis llaves decidida a enfrentarlo en su oficina, el factor sorpresa era elemental.

**9:42 **Llevaba dando vueltas alrededor del edificio casi una hora. Sentía temor por la vida que dejaría atrás si decidía abandonarlo. Mi vida perfecta, mis lujos, mis vestidos costosos, joyas, viajes, eventos sociales. Todo se iría al tacho, mi imagen de esposa trofeo se iría a la basura.

En el momento donde me dispuse a salir, él lo hizo con una señorita de buen ver. Rubia, de ojos grandes color verde, vestida con un traje sastre pegado al cuerpo, levantando muy bien sus atributos. Ambos salían riendo del lugar.

¿Era ella la niña olor a fresas y lavanda? Lo confirmé cuando vi como él la arrinconaba en una esquina, no se besaban pero la tensión sexual era demasiado evidente.

**9:48 **No pude soportarlo más, subí a mi auto y manejé.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme eso a mí?

**10:32 **-¿Se siente bien señorita?- vi mi rostro en el espejo frontal, mi rímel se había corrido, las pestañas postizas se habían salido, mi pintalabios estaba por todo el contorno de mi boca.

-He tenido un mal día- contesté mientras le daba mis papeles al policía. Tomé un pañuelo para tratar de lucir decente. Había llorado demasiado.

-Disculpe la molestia pero necesito tomarle un examen de alcoholemia- asentí dándole una sonrisa. Podía entender la razón, detrás de mí tenía tres botellas de whisky, una de ron y dos de tequila.

-Sople acá tres veces seguidas- lo hice, vi su cara de alivio cuando salió negativo. Inclusive me dedicó una sonrisa coqueta. Quería reír por la ironía, tal vez hubiera sido feliz con un policía de sueldo mínimo.

-Que tenga un buen día- me coloqué los lentes negros de regreso a mi casa. Vivir en los suburbios fue idea de él, se crió viviendo en un piso de un hotel en Nueva York con sus dos padres. Dijo que los niños siempre deberían tener un jardín donde jugar, montar bicicleta o un lugar para patinar.

**10:49 **_´Mis inversionistas quieren conocer a mi esposa, te recojo a las ocho´ _pensé que un mensaje así me calmaría pero no lo hizo. Podía ver su cara de amargura porque le había arruinado una tarde en el jacuzzi de un hotel ostentoso con su niña rubia.

_´Te espero entonces´ _dejé mi celular a un lado. Subí, desde el segundo piso tiré toda su ropa hasta el primero, a lado de la piscina. Junté todas las pruebas de su engaño, las tiré junto a nuestras fotos de boda.

Cuando bajé contemplé cada una de sus prendas, la mayoría las había comprado yo, las ordenaba tal cual a él le gustaban para que cuando abriera el cajón encontrara todo limpio y oliendo a suavizante.

Tomé las botellas de alcohol, destapé cada una y las eché alrededor y entre las prendas. Luego tomé los fósforos de la cocina y prendí solo siete, como los años que teníamos de casados. Fui tirando uno tras otro, lentamente. Cuando terminé ya todo estaba encendido, tomé mi copa de vino para poder disfrutar el momento.

**11:00 **El humo empezó a oscurecerse cada vez más. Me sentía sofocada por lo que entré a mi sala. El fuego se consumiría y podría regresar a mi vida de esposa trofeo.

No era una perra fría interesada por el dinero. Lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba, supongo que en algún momento me adentré mucho en mi vida lujosa. Por eso, en las últimas semanas estaba siendo más dedicada a él pero parecía como si la niña rubia lo acaparara cada vez más.

Sentía que mi matrimonio se desvanecía entre los dedos. Mi esposo me tocaba como si fuera de cristal, veía su mirada, no tenía ese brillo como cuando nos casamos, prefería estar fuera de nuestra casa en vez de compartir juntos y yo lo había dejado de lado con mis eventos benéficos, subastas, partidos de polo.

**11:39 **-¿Qué sucede?- mi dignidad estaba por los suelos en ese momento. Tenía que saber qué estaba él haciendo.

-Espero no interrumpir- escuché a lo lejos la voz de una chica. La cabeza me daba vueltas, ¡estaba con ella!

-La verdad que sí, estoy cerrando un trato importante- sentí el sarcasmo en su voz. Me dolía muchísimo.

-Solo te llamaba para decirte que ya arreglé nuestra cita con la paisajista- lo escuché quejarse.

-Me alegra, ya era hora además. Te tengo que dejar- sentí la necesidad que me demostrara algo de afecto por si la niña rubia estaba cerca.

-Está bien, te amo- sin verlo podía saber que la expresión en su rostro era de desconcierto. Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Yo, yo también. En la noche nos vemos- él colgó el teléfono. Quise celebrar mi pequeño triunfo pero la ventaja la llevaba ella.

**13:44 **–Buenas tardes la llamamos de la clínica, tenemos los resultados de su examen de sangre. Hemos intentado comunicarnos desde la semana pasada- me pareció extraño no haber recibido ningún recado por sus llamadas.

-¿Tengo que ir a recibirlos? Estoy fuera de la ciudad, ¿podrían dármelas por teléfono?- no tenía ninguna intención de salir de mi casa, más cuando estaba esperando a que una equipo de limpieza hiciera magia con mi patio. Además que los resultados darían negativos.

-Le paso con la doctora Green- me senté para conversar con comodidad.

-Señora Cullen, mi asistente me dice que usted no puede acercarse, ¿gusta que le diga los resultados?- un extraño nudo se me originó en la garganta.

-Hágalo- escuché romperse el sobre.

-Felicidades señora Cullen, resultó positivo, está usted embarazada-.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó pero colgué sin despedirme. Eso no lo esperaba. Pensé que mi retraso se debía a una época de estrés, la única razón por la cual me hice la prueba fue para sacarme de encima a mi madre.

**16:37 **–Ha quedado muy limpio, muchas gracias por asistirme tan rápido- el joven de rasgos asiáticos se mostró muy comprensivo cuando le conté lo sucedido. La noche anterior una botella de alcohol se había derramado, cuando llevaba la ropa a la lavandería hoy por la mañana, se cayeron las prendes y había adentro un encendedor.

-Un gusto señora, que tenga buen día- les sonreí mientras salían de mi casa.

Tomé todas las prendas que llegaron de la lavandería y traté de cubrir los huecos en nuestro armario. Luego tomé las copias de las fotos de nuestro matrimonio, las puse en marcos diferentes, él no se daría cuenta.

Aproveché en probarme un pantalón de corte alto color rosa y un bustier blanco. Tenía que ser realista, todo mi guardarropa no me quedaría en unos meses.

Sonreí al verme al espejo, llevaba adentro de mí una vida. Lo haría todo por mi bebé. Aunque eso significara ahogarme con mis propias penas.

**20:23 **Me extrañaba su impuntualidad, tuve el impulso de llamarlo pero sabía que si hablaba con él, la noticia se escaparía de mis labios. Me gustaba como me veía, ligeramente juvenil pero lo suficientemente recatada como para saber que estaba casada.

Quedé sorprendida cuando lo vi detrás de mí.

-¡No te he escuchado entrar!- esta vez no le daría una sonrisa fingida, lo haría de verdad, haría todo porque mi familia funcionara.

Me acerqué para darle un beso mientras colocaba sus manos en mi vientre.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Bitches! Decidí este one shot que tenía desde hace unas semanas. **_

_**LY #Adiós2014 #MuchoGusto2015**_


End file.
